The Soul Within the Goddess
by MeowDairy
Summary: Well, the title's self explanatory. TSWtD
1. Chapter 1

**So, I guess this is my story.**

 **And, I hope you like it.**

 **{Don't like=Don't read}**

Trees rustled over Apollo's head, as she walked along a path.

~Swish~

Apollo swerved around, as she saw two hooded figures circiling her.

She held up her hand, as a sword appeared with a flash of light.

The figures started flying at her-

Apollo sliced a demon's stomach, and blood splattered onto the ground.

A pain shot up from her leg, to see a wound, pouring with dark liquid.

She flew, avoiding trees and bushes, but she could only do this for so long.

The hooded ones trailing her from behind, and finally rainment shot out of one of their arms.

Apollo cried out, but her desperate screams were muffled, as blackness showered over her...

+{The Next Day}+

Keima walked down the street, playing on his PFP.

Elsie trailed behind him, daydreaming about firetrucks.

Eventually, they reached school.

Crowds were gathering around the halls, with cameras at the ready.

Kanon was walking down the hall, with a weak smile, keeping her head down.

'What's her problem' someone mumbled in the crowd.

She stopped in her tracks.

'Nothing' Kanon murmured, then ran to class.

Keima glanced at her.

'Kanon-chan is acting strange today' Elsie whispered.

Kanon whipped around to face her, but said nothing.

Later, after Nikaido whacked Keima with a book, it was time for lunch.

He started walking up to the roof top, and bumbed into Chihiro.

'Wacth where your going Otamegan!' she yelled, then ran to catch up with Ayumi.

The other conquests are fine, he thought, as he continued walking.

As Keima arrived, he began walking towards the bench.

He stopped.

Kanon wasa sitting, her hair covering her face.

Then, she stood up.

She looked at him, and Keima notice something.

Blood eyes.

She tilted her head, and smiled.

Slowly, she started to glow with purple aura, and laugh.

Keima backed away.

As she revealed a dagger, enchanted with Old Hell magic, she flew towards him.

Kanon slashed out the dagger, but was stopped.

She looked up, and saw, Diana, holding a sword, shielding Keima.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is the soul inside?" a voice hissed.

"Yes," replied another.

"Good."

The room glowed as a figure took out a large tube, that had a brilliant light inside.

"Put it in the analyzer."

Clinks of metal gears began to rotate.

The cave then rumbled, and a screech filled the air.

+{_}+

Diana clashed her sword against Kanon's dagger, and it flew out of her hand.

She put her hands together, and shot a beam of light at her. Kanon fell.

Keima stood in silence.

Diana cast a spell, and Kanon's body disappeared.

Keima stared at her as her body wavered, and finally vansihed.

"Was this Vintage's plan?" Keima asked after a minute of silence.

"Yes." Diana replied." They could be going after the other goddesses too."

"I better get back to Tenri's school, lunch will be over soon."

She spread her wings and took off, leaving Keima on the rooftop.

"Oh, and keep an eye out for Vintage and the other goddesses!" Diana called out.

Keima watched her, then sat down on the bench.

+{_Meanwhile_}+

Elsie bounded up the stairs, looking for Keima.

A chill ran down her spine. The empty hallway began to feel cold.

Footsteps came from the opposite side of the hall.

"Ni-sama?" Elsie called, glancing behind her.

A knife slahed towards her, slashing her leg.

Elsie cast a spell, creating a ball of light, and hurled it at her attacker.

It doged it easily, and the figure flashed a hand towards her.

She felt pain in her legs and arms, as she fell to the floor.

The last thing Elsie saw was Lune smiling over her.

"Fancy seeing you here," she said cheerfully.

+{_Later that night_}+

Keima had summoned the Jupiter Sisters together, like Diana said.

Minerva huddled towards Vulcan, as Diana and Mars entered through the window.

"So," Diana began, "Apollo has attacked Keima, and there was a loose soul inside her."

"The womanizing dog never told us," Vulcan interjected.

All heads turned towards Keima.

His head was lowered.

Memories flashed inside his head.

He looked up.

"Where is Apollo?"

Just then, the window shattered.

Someone flew through it.

And the hooded figure stood up.

Lune took off her hood and unsheathed a cursed dagger.

Demons then started to flood the room, and Lune lunged at Minerva.

To be continued...


	3. UPDATE FOR THOSE WHO CARE

I'm sorry I haven't updated in FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

anime and school and track and band and anime.

I've been trying to create ideas for this story, but nothing came up.

It is not done yet. Updates will probably be in this month or later.

ごめんなさい

{sorry}

meow

{meow}


End file.
